Destino
by FanieKrieg
Summary: Casi tres mil años después de la pelea de shamanes, la historia sigue. Una maldición causada por el despecho de los Grandes Espíritus ha sido el dolor de cabeza de los hermanos Asakura quienes intentan buscar una solución definitiva a sus problemas / YxA HxM
1. Summary

**DESTINO.**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y todos los personajes implícitos son propiedad de **Hiroyuki Takei**.

**Summary**: _Casi tres mil años después de la pelea de shamanes, la historia sigue. Una maldición causada por el despecho de los Grandes Espíritus ha sido el dolor de cabeza de los hermanos Asakura, quienes intentan buscar una solución definitiva. /RA/ YxA HxM_

** N/A:**

Está es una historia dedicada 100% a Vampire-Manson (tumblr) ella fue mi Secret Santa en navidad, pero soy la peor persona del mundo y entrego los regalos casi dos meses tarde (:

La historia está basada en el año 3001, los únicos personajes que aparecen son Yoh, Hao, Marion y Anna, ¿Por qué? Creo que la historia ya es bastante larga y tediosa como para tener que meter a mas personajes, en realidad espero que nadie muera de aburrimiento a lo largo de la historia.

En un principio no pensaba publicarla, pero me han convencido de hacerlo, estaba planeada para 10 capítulos MUY largos, por lo cual he decidido dividirlos en 18 capítulos y el epilogo. Subiré la primer parte el lunes y la segunda el jueves de todas las semanas.

En fin, como dije, la historia es dedicada a Roci, así que todos deben pasar a su tumblr a decirle que es una increíble persona y desearle un buen día, ESA ES LA CONDICION PARA LEER EL FIC.

P.D: Contiene spoilers del manga, asi que si no sabes que Hao se convirtió en Shaman King y no solo se desayunó a Yoh, entonces ahora ya lo sabes (:

P.D 2: HAY LEMMON. No en el principio, tal vez en el final, pero ¿En verdad a alguien no le gusta?

P.D 3: En realidad amo a Hao, no tengo nada en contra de él.

Nos leemos mañana con el primer capítulo. No olviden desearle un buen día a Roci y leer su hermosa historia: **Amame: Un amor compartido**


	2. Chapter 1

Varios cientos de metros bajo la tierra, el bunker de la corporación Oyamada albergaba a lo que había quedado después de la guerra nuclear; en solo 200 años el mundo había cambiado tan drásticamente que era casi irreconocible, mas sin embargo no la mente de los humanos, quienes se habían aferrado a que la guerra era la solución a sus problemas de escases y hambre.

La guerra había terminado con gran parte del continente americano, Australia estaba completamente extinta, y pensar en la Antártica era tan creíble como Atlantis.

Si bien, la corporación Oyamada, una empresa milenaria que era la principal maquiladora de armas de planeta, irónicamente ellos se habían preocupado por refugiar a los niños durante la guerra y nadie mas. Ahora que todo había terminado, y todos eran huérfanos les brindaba educación, entrenamiento para sobrevivir en el exterior y comida.

No era un lugar feliz, ningún niño actuaba con alegría e inocencia, esos sentimientos se habían extinto en el mundo actual, incluso aquel grupo de afortunados sobrevivientes que se encontraban bajo la protección del bunker y no debían de pelear por comida con humanos o animales, ninguno era feliz, eran muy pocos los que alguna vez habían dado señales de optimismo, o de mostrar algún rasgo de personalidad. Era como si ninguno tuviera sentimientos, como si fueran máquinas programadas para sobrevivir día con día, la convivencia era pacífica, nadie se entrometía en los asuntos de otros, y nadie desobedecía las pocas normas del lugar, simplemente a nadie le interesaba salir de su rutina.

Ninguno allí tenía un nombre, eran identificados por cifras según sus rasgos físicos, pero el deseo por reclamar una identidad propia simplemente no sucedía en nadie.

Ese era un día distinto al ordinario en Oyamada Corp. Tenían visitas del exterior, un par de monjes con sus rostros cubiertos en telas observaban al grupo de no mas de 50 adolescentes que habitaban allí, era la hora de la comida, y como siempre el silencio reinaba, algo inconcebible en cualquier otra época. Las manos de la pequeña sacerdotisa temblaban al sujetar su rosario, parecía a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa cuando uno de los "guías" del lugar decidió intervenir.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó acercándose un poco a la mujer cubierta en velos.

-Indudablemente es ella.- Fue el viejo monje quien hablo, parecía estar emocionado por lo que veía del otro lado del cristal, incluso se quito su capucha, permitiendo al joven guía apreciar el extraño tatuaje de su cráneo, el guía intento no mirar. –Pude sentir su poder incluso desde la superficie, ¿Tu qué opinas?- Se dirigió a la sacerdotisa, quien le contesto con rezos en un antiguo idioma, el monje sonrió ampliamente. –Bien, tendremos que hacer pruebas para estar seguro, ¿No lo crees?

Repentinamente la sacerdotisa perdió su transe y sus músculos se tensaron, extendió sus manos a los lados, dejando caer al piso su rosario, el cual hizo un ruido casi musical al chocar contra el mármol del piso. Bien, ahora en verdad entraría en transe.

La sacerdotisa movió sus manos frente a su rostro, mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Siguió moviendo sus manos formando signos indescriptibles, hasta que una pequeña masa de luz se formo frente a ella; la masa siguió su trayecto directamente al cristal que los separaba del comedor el cual atravesó fácilmente y siguió su camino hasta quedar en medio de todos los jóvenes, quienes parecían no notar que la masa de luz comenzaba a tomar una nueva forma, irradiando energía por todo el lugar. Nadie lo notaba, excepto un par de chicas.

Curiosamente, eran las dos únicas con el cabello rubio, pero ahora ese no era el único factor que tenían en común.

Una de las chicas, la que tenía el cabello mas corto se llevo sus manos a la frente, para proteger sus ojos de la luz, mientras soltaba un gruñido, estaba molesta porque al parecer nadie mas se inmutaba por la cegadora luz que había en el lugar, varios chicos a su alrededor la miraban con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo ninguno otro tuvo alguna reacción inesperada; excepto por la pequeña jovencita de ojos verdes que se sentaba en el rincón, su primer instinto fue ponerse de pie bruscamente, como si estuviera lista para enfrentar la luz, una de las dos chicas con las que siempre estaba intentaba tranquilizarla, mas sin embargo, ella también parecía ignorante ante los rayos de luz.

El monje del otro lado del cristal parecía tan feliz que no sería sorpresa que comenzara a cantar en cualquier momento, la sacerdotisa aun no salía de su transe y el guía, bueno, él no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que esos dos buscaban, ni tampoco entendía la repentina felicidad del monje o el estado de la sacerdotisa, pero la condición de esta le comenzaba a alarmar.

-Vaya, que sorprendente.- La sonrisa del monje se amplió al posar sus ojos en la pequeña joven rubia que era detenida por sus amigas. –Buscábamos a una y encontramos a las dos, este si es un día de suerte. Creo que con eso será todo, hermana Leena.

La sacerdotisa cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que el guía corría a su auxilio. Las dos jóvenes que habían reaccionado a los rayos de luz parecían casi tan sorprendidas como si hubiesen visto el rostro de dios, convenientemente ninguna hablo, ni siquiera la que estaba rodeada por su par de amigas.

Fue cuestión de segundos en lo que una voz habló a través de las bocinas que había en casi todos los salones del bunker:

- 0-1-3-1 (_cero uno tres uno_) y 0-1-3-2, preséntense en el lobby. –Y después la voz repitió- Internas 0-1-3-1 y 0-1-3-2 se solicita su presencia en el lobby.

La rubia de los cabellos mas cortos torció su cuello hasta encontrarse con la otra chica que las voz llamaba, juzgando por la forma en que sus amigas la rodeaban pudo entender el porqué les llamaban, pero ¿Ella no había sido tan obvia, o si?.

-Entonces solo nosotras lo hemos visto.- Pensó.

Ella dejo su comida de lado y se puso de pie en silencio, cruzando el comedor sin molestarse en ver a los cincuenta pares de ojos que la vigilaban, se encontró con 0-1-3-2 en la puerta, y mordió sus labios antes de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Crees que hicimos algo mal?- Preguntó tan bajo la chica rubia de ojos verdes, tal vez ni siquiera su compañera la había escuchado.

-Eso lo sabremos en un momento.

* * *

**N/A**:

Bien, este es el primer capitulo.

¿Pueden adivinar quienes son? Yo creo que si (:

Probablemente no veamos muchas escenas de amor en los próximos capítulos -o tal vez veamos tantas que tendremos diabetes al finalizar la historia- pero intentaré de la mayor forma posible el que esto no sea tan aburrido como pienso que es.

P.D: ¿Ya han pasado a dejarle buenos mensajes a Roci? Si no es así, deben hacerlo, el link está en la imagen de la historia.

P.D 2: En realidad no soy mucho de pedir reviews, pero si llego a ver un numero considerable, seré buena y subiré un capitulo especial que he preparado para el día de San Valentín.

P.D 3: Les dejo mi recomendación musical (?) : Gorillaz - El Mañana.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si eres Roci: "FELIZ NAVIDAD!" jajaja, y perdón por el ENORME retraso.


	3. Chapter 2

**DESTINO.**

_Capítulo 2 _

__En el modesto lobby las esperaban el par de monjes que la muchacha rubia de ojos negros había logrado ver a lo largo del día, ellos la habían estado espiado, o eso era lo que entendía. Podía sentir sus emociones en el aire, el monje rebosaba de alegría, mientras que la pequeña sacerdotisa estaba indecisa sobre sus sentimientos, algo que llamó su atención, ella parecía _saber _que podía sentir sus emociones, aparentemente había practicando el cómo actuar frente a ella.

Muchas veces se reprendía por pensar demasiado, pero rara vez se equivocaba. Era consciente del don que tenía, podía sentir lo mismo que las demás personas que le rodeaban, algunas veces incluso, había logrado escuchar los pensamientos de otros en su cabeza, pero eso solo sucedía algunas veces, por lo que estaba agradecida. No le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo preguntándose el porqué de los sentimientos de otros, su don le molestaba la gran parte del tiempo, entonces se pregunto si 0-1-3-2 tendría el mismo don que ella.

-_Tal vez por eso estamos aquí las dos… ¿O será porque somos las únicas rubias del planeta?_- Le dio una rápida mirada a la otra chica, parecía un cordero a punto de ser degollado, y lo que era peor, era que eso comenzaba a asustarla a ella, soltó un suspiro insonoro, mientras que escuchaba las palabras del director de la corporación, era la segunda vez que lo veía en su vida.

- 0-1-3-1 y 0-1-3-2, permítanme presentarles al hermano Kalim y a la hermana Leena.- Ambos hicieron una reverencia, el par de chicas les respondió de la misma forma, después ambas tomaron asiento una junto a otra en un pequeño sofá de cuero negro, el monje permaneció de pie sonriéndoles- ellos han venido desde muy lejos buscándolas.

El director guardo silencio, parecía buscar las palabras correctas para explicar algo de lo que no estaba del todo seguro, al parecer el monje lo noto y fue él quien habló.

-Fue bastante difícil encontrarlas, y nos hemos tardado mucho mas de lo que esperábamos, el tiempo se está acabando y tenemos tanto que hacer, tanto que enseñarles, tienen tanto que aprender, aun no hemos encontrado algún espíritu digno de ustedes, pero eso será lo de menos, ya hay gente trabajando en eso, ¿No es así director? –Tanto el director como las chicas parecían mas confundidos de lo que esperaban, el monje rio.- Pero por supuesto ustedes no están enteradas de nada de esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?- Fue la chica del cabello corto quien habló, a pesar de su tono frio, el monje y la sacerdotisa sonrieron como si les hubiera dicho un cumplido.

-Queremos que participen en el _último_ torneo de shamanes. – El director fue quien hablo,

* * *

-Ella se molestará si se entera que has estado viendo a esa chica mas de la cuenta.

-Sabes, últimamente me he preguntando algo. – Su hermano gemelo, Yoh, lo miro con curiosidad.- ¿Crees que a Anna le moleste si te cansino en este momento? Quién sabe, tal vez ahora quiera meterte en un ataúd, como en los viejos tiempos.

Yoh se puso de pie, ambos estaban tirados en una pequeña colina, aprovechando la sobra del único árbol que había en el pueblo. Esta vez, ellos habían nacido en la casa Asakura conformada por los descendientes de Hao, todos los trataban como reyes, o al menos en lo que podían hacerlo, puesto que eran bastante pobres y las condiciones de vida en esa época eran deplorables, pero al menos esta vez, habían nacido en una familia que los amaba, hacia algunos meses que la madre de ambos –en esa vida- había fallecido, era una mujer muy amable y con un sinfín de amistades que aun llegaban a brindarle honores al pequeño altar de su casa, al menos Yoh le tenía un gran aprecio y le dolió bastante su muerte, pero claro, en esa "vida" que ellos llevaban, uno debía acostumbrarse a ver a las personas que apreciaban morir, en ese momento sintió un poco de lastima por Hao, en verdad lamentaba la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano; alzo su vista al cielo, como si en el pudiera encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Todo se solucionará. Sonrió como solo el milenario Yoh Asakura sabía hacer, antes de darle una suave patada al costado de su hermano, aun sin verlo, se atrevió a hablar del tema del que _aún_ no hablaban.

-¿Crees que ellas estén bien?

-Deben de estarlo, el torneo dará inicio antes de tiempo, ¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo?

-Tú eres quien siempre se encarga de esas cosas- rio despreocupadamente, lo que hizo suspirar a su hermano. –Debemos encontrarlas antes del torneo, en realidad no quiero que Anna tenga que pasar por esto.

-¿El gran Yoh "El esposo del milenio con quien cualquier chica se quisiera casar para poder conocer a su guapo hermano gemelo" Asakura tiene miedo de que algún patán hiera a su esposa?

-No es Anna la que me preocupa. –El tono en la voz de Yoh solo podía volverse mas tranquilo cuando una mala noticia seguía, su hermano lo sabía, por lo cual le dedico su total atención.-Supongo que una parte de mi piensa que Anna tomará tu papel e intentará asesinar a_ cualquiera_ que se ponga en su camino.

Entonces todo hizo click en la mente de Hao, y una sola imagen nublo su vista, era la pequeña rubia de ojos esmeralda, recordaba ese momento, era la primera vez que la veía, la primera vez que la salvaba y ella se divertía al ver arder a las personas que la lastimaban, una parte de él deseaba que Yoh se equivocara y que Anna no se metiera con su pequeña niña de ojos verdes. Hao se puso de pie con una velocidad inhumana, sorprendiendo un poco a su gemelo.

-Vaya Yoh, siempre te han gustado las psicópatas. – Decía Hao mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa.- y con siempre me refiero a que siempre ha sido la misma psicópata.

Yoh sonrió y apresuro su paso para alcanzar a su hermano, tenía ganas de hacer algún comentario pero lo guardo para sí mismo; mientras caminaba su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas.

Su viaje comenzaba.

Y con cada día, estaba mas cerca de Anna.

* * *

**N/A**:

Antes que nada: Perdón por no actualizar ayer, como había prometido, pero sucedieron unos cuantos problemitas -malditos hombres!-

No pensaba hacer esto, pero tuve mas visitas de lo que esperaba, así que he decidido re-escribir este capítulo, ellos no iba a aparecer hasta dentro de mucho, PERO alteraremos las cosas por aquí y por allá y TA-DÁ! Aquí los tienen. Lo sé, lo sé, soy un ser tan benevolente, la doncella Jeanne debe cuidar sus espaldas o podría quitarle su lugar -solo que sin las torturas, ew.-

Bueno, ya sabemos un poco mas de la trama, ¿Que les ha parecido? Por cierto, este es el último capitulo con la presencia del sacerdote Kalim, quien no tiene nada que ver con el guapo organizador del torneo original... cierto, no es nada guapo.

dentro de 7 días mas es 14 de febrero, así que si consigo 14 reviews hasta el 13 de febrero, entonces el 14 tendremos un bonito especial. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews que van hasta ahora.

Recuerden pasar por el tumblr de Roci -el de la imagen- aun cuando ella se niegue al amorsh del público (?) eres la mejor Roci ^^

P.D: Mi sabia recomendacion musical del día será: Deftones - Rx Queen


	4. Chapter 3

**DESTINO **  
_capítulo 3. _

-Queremos que participen en el _último_ torneo de shamanes. – El director fue quien hablo. Dicho esto tomo asiento y hundió su espalda en la pesada silla de madera negra y terciopelo color vino, de la gaveta frente a él saco su pipa y la encendió. Nadie había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna, ni nadie parecía estar observando a alguien en especifico, todos parecían tan concentrados en la última frase dicha.

El monje, quien se había mantenido sonriente hasta esos momentos, tenía una ligera mueca de disgusto en sus labios, bien podía ser por el humo procedente de la pipa del director, el cual se impactaba directamente a su rostro, o bien, habían sido las palabras del director, cualquier cosa, ahora parecía inconforme, mas no lo suficiente como para abrir la boca y añadir algo más.

La sacerdotisa clavo sus ojos grises en sus rodillas, como si en ellas encontrara algún consuelo para no llorar, ella había sido la mas afectada por la simple oración del director, si bien, ella parecía sufrir de ataques nerviosos casi todo el tiempo, como si estuviera a punto romper en llanto a cualquier segundo del día, 0-1-3-1 podía sentir los bellos de su nuca erizarse, esa mujer la estaba presionando demasiado.

Junto a ella estaba la menuda chica rubia de ojos verdes, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía evaluar el rostro de todos, aparentemente la paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes, giro su cuello para tratar de tener contacto visual con su compañera, pero está parecía estar mas interesada en el humo de la pipa que en la situación que las rodeaba, no pudo contenerse mas y fue ella la que volvió a hablar, después de todo tenía derecho.

-¿Torneo de Shamanes? No entiendo lo que está sucediendo aquí, ninguna de las dos hemos tomado entrenamiento en combates, ¿Cómo pueden mandarnos a nosotras? Hay personas mucho mas fuertes y mayores a nosotras.

La rubia de los cabellos cortos fijo su mirada en el director, en señal de aprobar el comentario que su compañera había hecho, su mirada era tan pesada que el director titubeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Esto no es un simple torneo cualquiera…

-Ustedes dos son las únicas con capacidades para ver a los fantasmas, por tanto es mas fácil convertirlas en shamanes, aun cuando no creo que lo necesiten.- La sacerdotisa interrumpió al director, era la primera vez que hablaba.- Ustedes son muy fuertes.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en la menuda mujer, parecían sorprendidos de que pudiera hablar, mas sin embargo, ella parecía hacerse mas pequeña conforme el silencio volvía a inundar el lugar, pero eran los negros ojos de la jovencita sentada a su lado los que le hacían sentir pavor, era como si estuviera sentada junto a un temible dictador, por auto reflejo volvió a agachar su mirada y a tratar desaparecer del lugar, pero un pequeño codazo por parte del monje le distrajo.

-¿Fantasmas? Esas cosas no existen, yo nunca he visto un fantasma- Volvio a hablar la chica de los ojos verdes.

-Ustedes dos fueron las únicas dos en reaccionar al shikigami. Que es una nueva mejora a los espíritus que hay en los espectros de luz.- Dijo pacientemente el monje, con una ligera sonrisa en su rustro.

-¡Tonterías! Yo no veo fantasmas, ni soy ninguna bruja ni nada de eso. –Se puso de pie y después toco el hombro de su compañera.- Y tu, ¿No me digas que crees esta basura?

La joven de los cabellos juntó sus ojos negros con el par de ojos verdes que la llamaban, ella podía leer el miedo que había en esos ojos color esmeralda, _sabía _a que le temía, ella no quería que los demás la tacharan de loca, no quería que nadie la tratara diferente a las demás chicas solo porque podía ver lo que los demás no veía, los ojos negros se volvieron mas cálidos; ella la entendía.

-¿Qué es un shaman y porque tienen un torneo?- Se giro hacia el monje, preguntándole a él directamente. -¿Cuál es el gran premio?

-Un shaman es el vinculo que une este mundo con el otro.- Dijo con solemnidad, esa era la base de sus creencias.- Son aquellas personas que logran dominar a los espíritus de la naturaleza o a las almas humanas del otro mundo. Cada 500 años los shamanes se reúnen y participan en un torneo, el shaman mas fuerte es aquel quien es merecedor de fusionarse con los grandes espíritus, quienes poseen todo conocimiento de la naturaleza y el universo mismo.

-Y supongo que quiere que nosotras ganemos ese conocimiento para usted, ¿No es así? – Grito la chica de los largos cabellos rubios, recargando sus palmas contra el escritorio del director- Un par de chicas sin experiencia alguna en combate, ¿Es que quiere deshacerse de nosotras?

-Nada de eso 0-1-3-2, tienes razón, espero que ustedes ganen el torneo, pero no pienso mandarlas sin armas ni conocimiento, es por eso que ellos están aquí, para entrenarlas.

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto? – Preguntó 0-1-3-1.

-Nadie mas.

-¿Seremos entrenadas en una sección a parte?

-Oh, por supuesto que no, ustedes deberán partir a las montañas, estar lejos del resto les traerá mejores resultados, ¿No es así? – El sacerdote le respondió con una sonrisa. – Bien, entonces regresen, tómense lo que resta de la jornada para empacar sus cosas y despedirse de sus compañeros, pueden darles la excusa de que serán reubicadas en algún otro lugar, nosotros nos encargaremos de la explicación oficial. –El director parecía complacido cuando las dos chicas se pusieron de pie e hicieron la tipa reverencia de despedida. Pero entonces la chica de los cabellos cortos se detuvo.

-Algo mas, ¿Cuándo es el torneo?

-Cuando las estrellas lo anuncien.- Le respondió el director, haciendo su mejor imitación del tono solemne que había usado el monje minutos atrás, la joven puso sus ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación.

0-1-3-2 se abrazaba a si misma, no parecía triste, pero parecía preocupada, 0-1-3-1 la alcanzo fácilmente y mantuvo su paso mientras recorrían los largos pasillos del bunker, ahora ninguna de las dos hablaba, cuando hace menos de una hora ellas hablaban e inferían sobre porque las habían llamado, pero estaba bien, ambas parecían disfrutar del silencio.

-Parece que ahora solo seremos tu y yo.- Dijo 0-1-3-1, intentando animarla. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa pobremente fingida y apresuro su paso, soltó un suspiro.

"_Vaya destino el mío, ¿Acaso estoy pagando por los crímenes que cometí en mi otra vida?"_

* * *

**N/A:  
**Es hora de hacer un anuncio oficial:

**Las actualizaciones se cambiaran a martes y viernes**, por motivos escolares y muy posiblemente actualice a las 10 p.m tiempo de México. –maldita escuela!-

Sé que no conseguiremos las 14 reviews u.u, pero no importa, ustedes han sido tan amables y adorables que he decidido publicar el especial del 14 de febrero, así que pueden contar con él el próximo jueves, no será de gran aporte a la historia, pero a mi sensei le ha agradado (?)

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que no me canso de repetir que comienza bastante tediosa pero que la recompensa es buena. También quiero aclarar algo que seguro se han estado preguntando, las edades según la trama.

**Yoh y Hao**: 19 años  
**Anna**: 18 años  
**Marion:** comienza con 17

Tengo un poco del síndrome de Takei, así que no esperen que –sobre todo en edades y fechas- haya un gran desplante de lógica en la historia, entiendo que es frustrante, pero ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Nada, salvo que se relajen y no se fingen en esos pequeños importantes detalles *se esconde mientras le lanzan un montón de tomates*

Por cierto, estoy comenzando a escribir una nueva historia sobre Hanna y Alumi, pero aun quiero saber mas detalles sobre Flowers no quiero arruinarlo todo ahgshagsahsa, por cierto si no han leído SKFlowers **DEBEN HACERLO**.

_Recuerden seguir dejando buenos deseos y amor en el askbox de Roci, la dueña y señora de la historia, su blog está en la imagen de la historia. _


End file.
